


Guard Dog Of All Your Fever Dreams

by sams_youngblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean Feels, Dean Needs Love, Determined Dean, Determined Sam, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Forgiveness, Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Needs Forgiveness, Suffering Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sams_youngblood/pseuds/sams_youngblood
Summary: They are never letting go - not of their mission, and not of each other. They are all they have ever had, and no matter what happens, that doesn't change.Many may have lost their faith in Sam and Dean Winchester and what they stand for, but I have not, and I will not let their legacy fade into the hopelessness of Season 12. The Winchesters are more than the tired actors we see on screen nowadays. They are a history, an epic, a gospel. They are a lesson, and a lifestyle. Do not let them die. Do not let them drift away like smoke. We are a family. And we do not leave each other behind. We do not give up.Title from the Fall Out Boy song Immortals.





	

“You know me, you know why”  
I’m not leaving my brother to die  
No matter what comes between us  
How many times have I thrown you under the bus?  
Too many, but please know how much I care  
This life we lead, this fate we share  
It’s all we have, but it’s ours  
So I’ll keep on fighting these wars  
I hope that you’ll be by my side  
Our brotherly bond is bona fide  
This world is an arms race  
So “screw destiny right in the face”  
Well make it through this adversity  
And although we don’t have eternity  
Our sacrifices are all worth it  
This world were saving from the pit  
It has its ups and downs, but humanity  
Is what needs its salvation, needs its sanity  
We were put on this earth to help  
And we’ll be dead before it all goes to hell

//m.m.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read what I write; it means so much more than I can say. If you could spare just a little bit more time, for a kudos, a review, some feedback, suggestions, anything, that would be absolutely amazing! <3


End file.
